


For The First Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [30]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WITHASMILE87 prompted: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene, First time masturbating</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

She'd overheard just about every one in the prison having sex or pleasuring themselves at one time or another. For some reason she'd never been bothered enough to try it herself. There had never been anyone that made her excited and frustrated enough to need the release. Her fumblings with Jimmy or Zack weren't inspiring and she was really glad she taken them any further. Not now not when she found someone that fueled her every fantasy. 

Running her hands down her body, she ran them over the fullness of her small breasts, feeling her nipples tighten before continuing downward and pushing them into her panties. She slipped her fingers over and into her folds spreading the juices already dampening the cotton. Closing her eyes she imagined other fingers spreading her open, rubbing across her clit. She gasped when she slipped her fingers inside and felt herself tighten around them, locking them in places. Slowly she began to stroke in and out, adding a second, all the while wanting them to be his fingers, strong and calloused. 

As she continued to stroke her fingers in and out of herself with one hand and rubbing lightly over her clit, she thought of him. Of how he'd feel pressed against her. The feel of his beard against her skin and as she felt the incredible pressure growing she quickened the pace and arched her back and as she felt the release crash though her in her moan of pleasure, she called out his name, “Daryl.” 

She left her fingers inside as she came down from her orgasm slowly stroking, as she caught her breath. 

“Beth?” 

She heard him call her name from outside her cell.

“Yes.”

“I heard you call out as I was walking by. You okay?”

She knew she blushed at his words. He'd heard her, he'd heard call his name. Pulling her fingers from herself and her panties, she wiped her fingers on the sheets and answered. “Everything is fine.” She heard him huff and walk off. She'd been lucky, this time. This time, those words gave her pause. The first time. The first time she’d masturbated and she'd nearly been caught you the object of her fantasies. But the way she'd felt as she gave herself pleasure, she knew it wouldn't be the last and the thrill of having Daryl catch her made it all the more exciting.


End file.
